The offenders
by Blood50000
Summary: The young offenders at East London youth detention center have their own story to tell ... Rated T for Language and Please leave reviews and constructive criticism
1. Chapter 1

The sicko was lumbering around aimlessly. It was wearing the uniform of the East London Youth detention center. Otherwise known as "The Pit"...Well that's what the inmates had called it. The Pit was positioned in rural area near to East London. It was mostly surrounded by a long high mound that acted as a natural barrier which was how it got its name. That hadn't stopped them putting a fence up as well though, Caesar thought in disgust. He hated this place. The sicko stopped moving and started sniffing the air, it had caught his scent. It slowly turned towards Caesar let a low grunt of pleasure and stumbled towards him. Caesar stood up from his hiding place behind a bin and reached over his shoulder for his bat. It was a light aluminium baseball bat that had barbed wire wrapped around the top. He kept it in a black tube that was once used to transport long fragile parcels in the post; he had cut it in half an fashioned a strap that meant that it could be slung across his back and holds his bat when he needed to use his hands.

The sicko was nearly upon when Caesar took a step forward and swung his bat in a wide sideways sweep that hit the sickos head. There was a horrible crunch of bone breaking and blood splattered out from the cuts the barbed wire had made, luckily not landing on him. The sicko fell down as the life was bashed out of it, literally. Caesar sniffed uninterested and looked around, the coast was clear. He reached over and sheathed his bat before kneeling down and patting down the body. He found a whistle and a pair of handcuffs which he pocketed. Might come in handy sometime; he thought. As he finished pocketing the handcuffs he noticed there was a name badge stuck to the corpse. Caesar looked at then did a double take as he realised that it was the guard who had regularly looked him up for the night. What was his name? John or something?

Caesar shrugged and got up, walking towards the wardens building. That was where he and the lads had been living for the last year. Caesar walked to the door and knocked loudly on the thick wooden door. It didn't open. He knocked again louder and heard mumbling and cursing before it was slowly opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" said the door opener, a boy called Slim.

"Get out of my way" Caesar said pushing past him, "I thought I told you to open the fucking door as soon as I knocked?" he said angrily to Slim.

"Yeah you did" Slim replied, his face smiling crazily as always. Caesar looked over at slim now as he shut the door humming to him. He was an odd kid, probably should have been in a mental hospital not a detention centre. He was wearing grey Nikes which was normal enough but from then up it just got weirder. He wore bright blue jeans, bright multi-coloured Tai dye T-shirt, and a black denim jacket that Caesar was sure was a girl's jacket. To finish it all off he wore a bright blur headband that matched his jeans and pushed his shaggy blond hair up in a weird angle and highlighted his bright blue eyes. He was fifteen years old but acted like he was twelve most of the time. He had machete in a sheath on his left hip which Caesar knew had the tip snapped off into a jagged edge.

"Why didn't you open it then?" Caesar asked, his anger settling down. Slim, whose real name was Guy Thomas, was too weird to be angry at. Unless he did something real stupid that was...

"Um dunno?" He said, smiling stupidly then frowning. Caesar rolled his eyes and walked off to the chief warden's office, this was where the others were chilling. Slim followed drumming to an imaginary tune.

"What up, dickheads?" Caesar said the usual greeting.

"Like nuthin' man" Said a sixteen year old big lad, in black tracksuit trousers, a black vest and a navy super dry jacket. He wore a red and black snap back on his head. This was Sledge. His real name was John McKenzie, but they called him sledge on account of his size and the fact that he used a sledgehammer as a weapon. "You been up to much?" he asked.

"Nah mate, just had a piss and then killed the warden sicko thing that used lock us up at night" he huffed, sitting down heavily on leather office chair and plonking his feet on the desk. "What was his name again?"

"Think it was John Southpole" Sledge said, frowning. He remembered the man. He hadn't been too bad to the boys, even been a bit of a laugh sometimes.

"What the hell is the kind of name Southpole" Slim asked sniggering. "Dat's a well lame name"

"Pfft dunno, he dead now though" said Caesar, looking at his watch. It was an expensive brand, taken from the dead Chief Warden whose office they now sat in. He'd been an irritating man, the warden had. One of those men who patronises you and pretends to be all jolly when visitors were around, but had been a right dick when they left. "We got any beer left?" He asked.

"We have one four pack of fosters left" said the last member of his gang. Michael "specks" Baldwin. At Fifteen years old, Specks was the cleverest of the group and wore glasses. He was also the only black member of the gang. He had a small afro and wore a red jumper and black tracksuit trousers and red and white Nikes.

"What?!" Caesar spluttered. "Where did all the booze go?" he said in disbelief.

"Err well we drank it all, you moron" Specks said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck me!" Caesar cursed.

"Lol no thanks, Caesar" slim smirked "I ain't gay"

Caesar stood up and glared at him, he then went out to the bath room that they kept all their water in. It was running low as well. Caesar pored himself a glass from one of the containers. As he drank it he studied his sixteen year old self in the dirty cracked mirror. He wore his leather jacket open and a dirty white t-shirt under that. His black jeans were also greasy and his purple and gold Nikes acid washed from the sun and rain. He had his hair cut in a high and tight Mohawk style, his so called "handsome" face was dirty and a bit of blood was splattered on his cheek. He wiped it off. He had often been called handsome before the disease and he had got with a lot of girls. Caesar's real name was Julius Henderson, but only those three boys were probably the only ones to know that. Julius, what a faggot's name, he thought. He'd got into a lot of fights because of it, eventually being names Caesar, not after the famous roman dictator but because of the leader of the Legion in Fallout: New Vegas funnily enough. He looked at the small supply of water they had left, it was less than the amount of food they had. And that was very little. Something dawned to him, something that was going to be hard and tough. They were going to have to leave the Pit soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Short update for now, but hope you like it, soon the real action will kick in!**

"So where we gonna go though?" asked Specks. This was the real problem they had to deal with. They had accepted quite readily that they would have to leave soon. They were probably fed up this place like Caesar was.

"I reckon we go City ways" said Sledge and Slim nodded in agreement, for once taking things serious. Well as serious as he could go. Sledges point made sense. They were all born and raised in London; it was all they really knew apart from life at the Pit.

"Yeah man, I think we should as well" Caesar agreed. "Where else can we go? None of us know fuck all about the country."

There was nods all round. It never really took them long to make a decision when it came down to it. They weren't stupid. They all realised that there would be gangs in the city, there had to be. After all, if the four of them had survived a year alone, then surely others had as well?

"When do we set sail though, is the question of life?" Slim spoke up.

"I don't see reasons to hang around here much longer" Caesar answered. "We leave in two days time" Again there were nods all round.

"Aye, Captain! Looks like we be about to travel the world!" Slim said jumping to his feet. "Off to bed byes for me though!" he yawned.

"Yeah we should all get sleep if we need to prepare tomorrow" said Specks, also starting to yawn. They said goodnight to each other and headed to the various offices they had converted into bedrooms. Caesar lay down on his bundle of rags and blankets he used as a bed. He didn't take of his boots; he was used to sleeping rough. He thought about what the trip into London would be like, danger was guaranteed. It would be hard, but they would make, they were a gang. They were his gang.

**Please leave reviews as they really help me!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was time to leave. Over one year of his life he had been here in this hellhole. He was glad they were going. It was early morning and there were no signs of life anywhere. Hopefully it would stay that way, but Caesar doubted it would. He looked over at his boys, they were all packed and ready to go, there wasn't much to carry though so they were travelling light. He gave the nod and they moved out of the gate of the pit. Neither of the boys had left the complex in a long time and they nervously glanced around. It was still clear. The boys had hoped to find a serviceable car but all the ones in the Pit had been smashed or broken in some form or other. Specks had some experience driving and should be able to maybe hotwire one if they couldn't find the keys. They walked down the road out leading towards the highway. The road was little more that an off road track.

It was about an hour later when they saw their first sicko, in a way they were slightly glad. It had been too quite walking down the lane and on to the motorway. When the sickness had first broken out the Pit had been full of sickos, eventually the boys had killed some of them off and the most of them had wandered off leaving the pit as they couldn't gain access to the heavily fortified prison. Some had got in though, the pit was designed to mostly keep people in not out. The guys had got used to some sickos lurking around. They had been mostly frail and weak though, not that hard to deal with.

"Shall we kill it?" asked Sledge, the sicko was a heavily diseased father which was slowly and aimlessly walking about.

"Might as well" Caesar sniffed. They had nothing else to do. Sledge didn't reply but walked over to. The sicko feeble lunged at him but he pushed it away hard and it fell flat on its back. Sledge raised his sledgehammer high in the air and brought it down with a satisfying crunch on the sicko's chest. The sicko twitched once slightly and lay still. Sledge grinned and raised his sledgehammer above his head and yelled out a high pitched cry before doing silly little dance. The other laughed loudly and whole heartily. The boys were used to killing and fighting, it was one of the few things the boys had to get used to in this world. All the killing was depressing and dangerous. So they made it as pleasurable as they could, and sledge had a way of doing that very well.

"Come here you massive twat!" shouted Caesar, still laughing. Sledge walked over and grinned at them

"What? Do you not like my heroics" he said pulling a dramatic pose. Slim and Specks giggled again.

"There all fine and dandy but we need to go and we shouldn't attract attention to ourselves" he hated having to kill the mood but it was necessary. Sledge nodded understandingly.

"Yeah you're right soz" He paused and then squinted at something.

"What the fuck is that?" he said. Caesar looked to where he was now pointing. His face paled and heartbeat sped up, but he had to make sure it was what he thought it was. He turned to Slim, who had the sharpest eyes out of all of them.

"Is that what I..." He started to say.

"Yep!" spluttered Slim "Time to turn tail and fucking leg it!"

Caesar had been right. His guess correct, heading towards them, weaving between the abandoned cars on the motorway was a pack of sickos, too far to tell exactly how much they numbered but it was at least thirty of them. They were moving fast towards the boys.

"Shit! Let's go!" luckily the sickos were coming down from the opposite way the boys wanted to go. And they were still a fair way off. They turned around and started to run, they shouldn't, have to run for that long, maybe half an hour or so. They boys were all extremely fit as a result of having not much to do for the past year and a bit. They should be able to gain a steady lead and the slow down to a walk again. It was two days walk from the Pit to London, or that's what Specks had told him. He was the cleverest one and Caesar believed him.

They ran at a steady pace for ten minutes or so, before they had to stop. There was a pile up on the motorway. It was a big one involving numerous cars and even a few Lorries. Caesar also saw a back end of a bus leading into the pile up. There was no way through. Specks went over to the side of the motorway to see if there was a way round. The motorway was paralleled on its left side by deep and wide trench that looked like it had been originally been built temporarily as there were a few construction vehicles scattered about. No round that way and on the other side of the road was a steep cliff. He turned and looked at the others.

"There's no way around!" he said breathlessly. He looked back down the motorway; he could just make out the sickos, doggedly following them. They must be not that badly diseased to keep up with them. That was bad; it meant that they would be harder to fight. He was the least skilled fighter out of the group, still good but he couldn't compete with Sledges strength, Slims craziness or Caesars toughness.

"What do we do?" asked Sledge leaning on his hammer, catching his breath.

Caesar looked around, the sickos were still a way off, and maybe they could climb the pileup. He looked up at it, it looked impossibly high and he couldn't see any immediate clear routes. Alright maybe that wasn't an option then...

Before he said that they should double back and see if they can find a way around the trench there was a yelp and a thud. He whipped around and saw that another group of sickos had tried to grab Slim. He was wriggling and kicking and punching like a cornered rat. The thump he had heard was Slim kicking a diseased mother in the chest and her falling back cracking her head on the side of a car. Specks was already moving in, using his bolo knife to maim and kill the sickos on the edges of the group.

"Hold on" yelled Sledge. He roared and powered in to the group sending Slim and the sickos flying. Slim picked himself up and whipped out his machete. He moved to help out Specks and then Sledge was up again, spinning his hammer around and sending sickos flying. These sickos were quite badly diseased and already a few of them were down and not moving. Caesar didn't have time to think and watch anymore as four sickos advanced at him. He reached over and pulled out his bat. The lead mother went down had as a low sweep snapped her frail leg and she fell, a huge over hand blow to her neck stilled her. The second and third sicko attacked him together; one was a boil ridden father with glasses that were stuck on his face and the other a rather ordinary looking teenage girl. The teenage girl made a grab for him and managed to get hold of his bat, the barbed wire wrapped around it dug into her hands tearing to shreds. She screeched at he pulled it back, cutting her hands even more. The boil faced father now attacked but Caesar was ready for him. He poked the bat into the fathers face and the lenses in his glasses smashed cutting his eyes and bursting boils. The father thrashed around blind and clubbed the diseases teenage girl on the head with his hand. She hissed and stumbled to the side to dodge the flailing hands and right into the path of Caesars bat. The blow took her in the temple and she fell forward with a thump. Another blow to the blind sickos head stopped him from failing anymore and spreading his grey coloured brains and blood all over Caesar. He quickly glanced at how the others were doing and saw that they were fine, Slim was stabbing and slicing wildly but accurately, a grin on his face and his bright blue eyes flashing. Specks was coldly and precisely dealing with a sicko, gutting it and finishing it with a downwards chop to the neck. Sledge's hammer was drenched in blood and bits of broken bones littered the floor. He picked up the last remaining sicko, an elderly old father and threw it far right into the pack of sickos that had been following them. These fit and fresh sickos savagely tore at the elderly father, some kneeling down and feasting on its still struggling body. They made short work of it before looking up at them.


	4. Chapter 4

The new sickos advanced slowly towards them, almost as if they knew that the kids in front of then couldn't escape. They didn't know that though, or maybe they did. Maybe he should ask them? Oh yeah. They can't speak. Slim pulled back in till he was with the others. Was he about to die? He didn't feel bad, just felt like laughing. He'd always been like this. Nothing could bother him; he liked laughing and messing about. It was just who he was. The boys backed in till they reached a car at the edge of the pileup, they climbed on to it. It might give them an advantage. Or they might have their legs pulled out from beneath them. Slim glanced behind them. He saw the end of the bus, a coach to be specific. He saw the words "In case of emergency break glass" written backward on the back window of the bus. He'd always wanted to do that. It would have been fun. He frowned, something wasn't right. He could see all the way down the bus and light at the end of it. Maybe it was a way through?

"Caesar!" he whispered urgently, tapping on his shoulder.

"Not now Slim!" he whispered back

"Listen to me, you prawn! I found a wormhole through the wreckage!" this got Caesars attention and he turned round, his eyes scanning the pileup urgently.

"Through the bus!" slim whispered excitedly, the sickos were still advancing, still in slow motion.

Caesar looked at the bus frowned and then nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

"Sledge! Specks! Follow me!" he jumped off the car still facing the sickos. Slim did as well although he turned his back the sickos and walked to the bus. The window was quite high up, but sledge should be able to reach up and smash it. The others slowly followed Caesar, also still watching the sickos. Slim tapped his foot in patiently the sheathed his machete. Finally they reached him. The sickos followed still about eleven meters away. Caesar looked at the window and nodded at Sledge, on the way here he had quickly explained the plan. Caesar put his bat in its tube and knelt down, ready to boost up the others. Sledge reached up with his hammer, holding it high above his head, he quickly glanced at the sickos and then swung it. The glass spider webbed as it cracked, and on the second swing it shattered. Specks didn't wait and as soon as the glass shattered and fell he ran at Caesar and used his hands that were folded on his knee to boost himself up. He gripped the edge of the window ignoring the little glass that dug into his hands and pulled him up. Fortunately the glass was safety glass and most of it had fallen out of onto the road but a few bits cut his hand. He rolled free as soon as he was in the coach and grabbed the next pair of hands that grabbed the window edge. Judging by the size and paleness of it he guessed it was Slim. He soon found out he was right when Slim tumbled in. Together they both reached over and grabbed hold of Sledges hand and heaved with all their strength.

Specks and Slim were both pulling Sledge up and Caesar strained as he pushed him by the legs then passed up his hammer. The smashing of the glass had made the sickos flinch, unsure of the loud noise. But now they rushed towards him. He backed into the bus his hands held over his head waiting for the other to pull him up. What was taking them so long? The sickos were nearly upon him! Just then he felt hands grasp his and heave him up. He wasn't out of danger yet though as an enraged Father, furious at the fought of the fresh juicy kid getting away jumped at him. Caesar pulled back both his legs and sent out a powerful two footed kick into the fathers face, his head snapped back and he fell backwards into the rushing sickos, tripping the up. One managed to get passed the father and made a grab at his foot. The mother's sore covered hands scrabbled at his foot but it was too late, and Caesar fell back into the bus. He lay there panting and grateful to be alive. Specks went over two the window and looked out. A few sickos were trying to reach the window but they were two short. They soon gave up and went and barged their way into the crowd around the dead Father Caesar had kicked and started to eat it. Specks shudder. That was disgusting.

"Well that was bloody close!" Caesar said sitting up. Everybody laughed.

"Everyone ok?" he asked looking around. Slim and Sledge were unhurt and Specks had a few shallow cuts on his hand. Caesar had a small cut on his neck where the glass had shattered and fell on him but apart for that the group were ok.

He stood up and looked down the interior of the bus, dirty and dusty. He led the group to the front to the bus, and to his surprise and pleasure saw that it lead all they way through the pile up. They prised open the bus doors and they spilled into the other side of the pileup. This side of the motorway was largely clear unlike the other side. A few cars dotted around. He spotted one, an old beaten land rover. He looked into and saw the keys were still in the ignition, he opened the door and gave them a twist expecting the car to do nothing but instead there was a splutter and bang and thick black smoke poured out of the exhaust. He jumped back in surprise and the others came rushing over.

"Whoa, do ya reckon we can use it" asked sledge. The land rover had now spluttered out of life again. Specks went to the driver side and gave the keys another twist, this time the engine came roaring into life. He looked at the fuel meter and it was half empty.

"Looks like were gonna be cruising along now boys!" he said with a smile. He hoped into the car and sat down. Just as Caesar was about to get in to the passenger side, Slim suddenly pushed him aside.

"Shotgun!" he shouted, Scrambling into the car. Caesar shook his head laughing and hoped into the back with Sledge,

"Take us away then, Specks" he said, sitting down into his seat.

Specks made sure the car wasn't in gear, put his foot on the clutch and put the car in gear the stepped on the accelerator. The car lurched forward then the engine cut out. He stalled it.

"Nice one" muttered Sledge rubbing his head. Specks told him to shut up. He wasn't used to driving big four wheel cars like these. Specks had learnt to drive from his brother, Aidan. Aidan had been a good driver but he'd had a knack for street racing and had been arrested for drunk driving. He had taught Specks to drive and hotwire a car. He would let Specks drive around in an abandoned car park. Specks tried the car again and stalled it. After a few more false tries he got the hang of it and they started to drive down the motorway. The road here was pretty clear and they picked up a good fast speed. o hese sickos were quite badly diseased and already a few of them were down and not moving. Caesar didn't have time to think and watch anymore as four sickos advanced at him. He reached over and pulled out his bat. The lead mother went down had as a low sweep snapped her frail leg and she fell, a huge over hand blow to her neck stilled her. The second and third sicko attacked him together; one was a boil ridden father with glasses that were stuck on his face and the other a rather ordinary looking teenage girl. The teenage girl made a grab for him and managed to get hold of his bat, the barbed wire wrapped around it dug into her hands tearing to shreds. She screeched at he pulled it back, cutting her hands even more. The boil faced father now attacked but Caesar was ready for him. He poked the bat into the fathers face and the lenses in his glasses smashed cutting his eyes and bursting boils. The father thrashed around blind and clubbed the diseases teenage girl on the head with his hand. She hissed and stumbled to the side to dodge the flailing hands and right into the path of Caesars bat. The blow took her in the temple and she fell forward with a thump. Another blow to the blind sickos head stopped him from failing anymore and spreading his grey coloured brains and blood all over Caesar. He quickly glanced at how the others were doing and saw that they were fine, Slim was stabbing and slicing wildly but accurately, a grin on his face and his bright blue eyes flashing. Specks was coldly and precisely dealing with a sicko, gutting it and finishing it with a downwards chop to the neck. Sledge's hammer was drenched in blood and bits of broken bones littered the floor. He picked up the last remaining sicko, an elderly old father and threw it far right into the pack of sickos that had been following them. These fit and fresh sickos savagely tore at the elderly father, some kneeling down and feasting on its still struggling body. They made short work of it before looking up at them.


End file.
